Secretly Neurotic
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: So what if Halloween is bearly over, it's Holiday time and Naruto is dying to get some Holiday Cheer in Sasuke's 'Emotionally Dead' Body. Oh Sasuke's got emotions alright, it might be time for Naruto to stop messing with them. AU NaruSasu
1. Suprise Visit

**Compulsive Noties**

:3

**Oh I've been away for far to long! I just wanted to post something slightly in the Holiday Spirit! I'm hoping to post a second chapter sometime soon! :D I worked rather hard on this, and by that I mean, it took me days, and multipul ideas to finally come up with a new story! Sorry I was gone so long...a lot of shit happened. D: But I'll try to be around more often! You can thank Bra shopping with my Mommy and JCPennys for this story. Hah. Hope I'm not to rusty!**

* * *

It's rather difficult to explain why, exactly, I don't enjoy the holidays, simply because on the other hand I do. I do enjoy the smell of gingerbread and candy canes in the air, even the smell of children's hope. I also enjoy the rushed mothers who don't realize how badly they're maxing out the credit cards. I enjoy the sales, the happy faces, the wishful thinking of everyone under the age of 18, the fat old men in Santa suits...but the holidays never seemed to be a happy time for me. Thanksgiving reminded me how alone I was, and Christmas reminded me how little I could afford. Especially as a child. So you could expect my natural reaction to Naruto's yearly Christmas card wishing me 'Good fortune and hope this Holiday Season!' Even going as far as drawing a little heart by his signature. Sometimes he could be so ridiculous.

Not that I didn't love hearing from him, it was always just knowing he was out there during the Holidays, surrounded by loved ones...I knew that must have been at least some what...it wouldn't hurt to know what that was like for once. Even if he was my only loved one.

But I couldn't focus on that. It's not like he'd come and visit anyways, he was always busy with our other friends around this time. And though I had been invited out every year up until two years ago, it wasn't until **last** year that I'd acquired some Holiday Cheer.

I heard a knock at my door and came out of my daze...though I wasn't 100% sure who it could be, I had a hunch, and a bit of hope.

"Sasu-chan!" Sakura shouted as I opened the door. She threw her arms around my neck, and I tensed up. She wasn't exactly who I'd wanted to see, but it was better then being alone...maybe. "How have you been?" She asked, pushing past me, baggage in hands.

"I've been-" She dropped the luggage, and turned back about and hugged me a second time, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, I'd love to stay and catch up, but I've got a flight to catch to Ohio! I'll call you when I get there. Bye!" She smiled back, waving as she rushed out of the front door as quickly as she'd came.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself, thinking out loud.

"I could probably answer that question for you..." A familiar voice responded, from around the corner. As he came into view, I realized why Sakura had came first. A few different bags hung from his shoulders, as well as a medium sized brown box that took the use of both his hands. I heard Sakura speed off far in the background. Naruto stepped into the house and put the box down next to the side table I usually kept my keys on, before closing the door behind himself. "How are you really?" He smiled, lifting the bag straps from his shoulders and dropping them on the ground.

"I've been...well." I looked him up and down before giving him a half smile, and motioning for him to follow me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"So, how's life been treating you?" He asked, kicking his feet on the table and throwing his arms around the back of the couch. I simply shrugged not knowing if I even had an answer for the question.

"How about you? What's with the sudden visit?" I asked, getting up from my seat and heading into the nearby kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, but didn't move any other muscle.

"You stopped answering letters."

"No one sends letters anymore...."

"You wouldn't reply to my e-mails."

"I thought they were forwards..."

"You didn't pick up my phone calls."

"I got busy..."

"See Sasuke," He began standing up and sauntering into the kitchen. He paused and took a step closer to me until we were almost touching. "Well, you see I decided to just come visit you, that way you couldn't ignore me. Because lets face it, A) Most of my letters said 'Write back.' I even wrote 'Please read, urgent!' B) I labeled all my e-mails to you specifically. And C) To busy...to answer...my call? I think not." With every word he inched closer to my face, until I could almost taste his minty breath. He'd been here only five minutes and already he was verbally fingering at my belt buckle. It was nearly unbelievable, but at the same time, so very typical. I decided to give him exactly what he wanted this time, in hopes that maybe he couldn't push me away again. Just as I was about to lean in to kiss him, he turned around. He exited the kitchen and I heard him picking up his bags and running up the steps.

"Alright then." I whispered under my breath, a tad frustrated, but more with myself then him. He always seemed to drag me into this situation. Managing to lead me to a dead end, with my heart racing and all the wrong ideas.

"What happened to your guest room?" He called from the upstairs.

"You forget, it's been years since I've had the need for a guest room." I scratched my unshaven jaw, and thought about what might be polite. "You can sleep in my bed I guess. I just sleep on the couch." I made my way into the opening listening to the soft tip tap of my slippers against the hardwood floors. That always seemed to calm me down. Naruto came back down stairs.

"So...your just gonna let me sleep in your bed...no telling what I might do in there while your fast asleep?" He smiled, joking...or so I thought.

"I can change the sheets for you before go to sleep tonight...and you can't use my shower. The guest_ room_ may be converted into an office now, but the bathroom hasn't been. So I don't see why you would need to use my bathroom anyways." He shuffled down the remaining steps picking up duffel bags and box before muttering something about me needing a shower soon. Once he was up the to the second level I lifted my arm and took a wif. I thought I smelled fine! I knew I'd just recently showered, so what on earth has he been talking about?

I followed him up, and into my room, where he would be residing, only then did I notice his absurd amount of baggage.

"How long to you plan to be staying?" I asked, almost in shock.

"Just like...five weeks?" He said, nonchalantly, as he began to unpack his bags.

"'The hell! What makes you think I'll let you stay here for five weeks!"

"Oh come_ on_, Sasuke. Think about it, that's Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years!"

"And what makes you think I didn't have plans." He stopped unpacking completely, and I heard him stifle some laughter. He set down his things, and stood up. He walked over to me smiling, softly. But not peacefully, like your grandmother when she tells you she loves you. Chaotically, like a drunk guy at a bar who just has one think on his mind.

Naruto pulled me into an embrace, and I felt his head tilt to lay on my shoulder, that lay a little lower then his.

"Please,_ Sasuke_. I only came to see you...Don't you have room for an old _flame_." He whispered, knowing good and well what he was doing. It was amazing how he knew I was putty in his hands, and never once tried to do more then flirt to get his way with me. He let go suddenly and returned his attention to his bags on the floor again.

"Since when did you become an old flame?"

"Flame? What are you taking about?" My eyebrows fell into my forehead in confusion. Was he playing dumb? Had I just imagined everything he'd just done, like I had, so idiotically, done before. He looked back at me over his shoulder, and smiled.

"I said, **friend**, Sasuke." He was coming on to me stronger then tornado winds. Was I in a one sided love, and blinded by the hope that he'd open his eyes? Or was he simply playing with my emotions until he got me right where he wanted me? At this point, I didn't know, and to be quite frank, I didn't care. This was going no where, and everywhere at the exact same time.

I let him sit there and unpack his bag a bit, and just watched him before seeing how creepy it was that I hadn't left yet.

"Wanna go get some tea? Eggnog's in season."

"Oh, I don't even like Eggnog, but getting tea sounds great!" He followed me out of the room, and I slipped into my jacket and shoes before we headed out.

In the car Naruto refused to let there just be silence. When he wasn't talking a mile a minute about something odd and, or, ridiculous, he rocking out to some Christmas Carols he managed to find long before their time. I couldn't fit a word in edge wise. It wasn't until we finally arrived that there was silence.

The coffee shop hadn't put up their Holiday decorations, rightfully, seeing as the first holiday hadn't even happened yet. But Naruto was offended.

"What! No reefs? No chains of bulbs? No Christmas Carols? No nothing!" Naruto complained, as we made our way to the front desk.

"Not everyone puts up Christmas decorations right after Halloween, like you do." Not that I didn't love his persistent Holiday cheer.

We quickly ordered our drinks and sat down next to a chain of Paper Cranes.

"What are those?" He asked, taking a sip of his hot tea.

"What do you mean, what are those? How do you not know what Paper Cranes are?" He shrugged. I guess not everyone knows the little things. "You see, its said that if you make a thousand Paper Cranes, your granted one wish."

"Wow...just one wish?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"How many wishes do you have, hmm?"

"Well...none...but I don't need a wish. I can make the things I want happen, but only if I really want to." Ouch. That hurt. Only if he really wanted to? Did that really mean he was just toying with me?

"Excuse me." I said, leaving for the restroom. I felt tears in my eyes, and there was no way in hell he was going to know that his words cut like a knife. I mean...why should he? It's not like it would make a difference one way or another...if he didn't want things to happen. He probably just liked playing with my emotions. I gave him the proper response: Willing participant, always available, lonely soul, madly in love with him. Perhaps he knew all of this, and just liked the feeling of having control. Well, no more! I'm done with him, and after these five weeks, he out of my house, out of my life, out of everything forever.

How melodramatic. Maybe I was just being ridiculous about all of this. Perhaps I was completely missing a piece of essential information in all of this. Maybe...maybe I had it completely backwards. I took a deep breath.

_Stop making your life a damn soap opera, Sasuke. There's no need to be starting vicious circles._

There was something, but at the same time very unsettling to be next to him again. He always did make everything a little harder to understand. Especially when it came to myself. I could run an entire Company, one arm pasted to my side, but when he came around, I couldn't even understand my own native language. What control he had over me was rather sad.

Once we finished our teas, we left.

"Do you think we could pick up a tree on our way home?" Naruto asked, getting into the passenger seat. The words were like flowers blooming from his mouth. Something about 'we', and making 'our way home' just made me think of what could have been. Or could be if he'd stop messing around.

"No. And if we actually run into someplace selling trees, I'll be extremely horrified."

"Why are you always such grouch about all of this?" He asked, as I started the car. I couldn't help it. The Holidays made me wanna scream, cry and feel joyful all at the same time. Somewhere among all those emotions was just plain neutral, which over powered the want to be anything else. But all of that was irrelevant, usually. I enjoyed my normal apathetic, non-caring state. And I'd rather like t return to it, though that seems nearly impossible with him by my side.

As we zipped down the streets, I hoped for a hot bath. Maybe that would release some of the tenseness that seemed to be causing me so much trouble.

Silence filled this ride, unlike the last once. Well, up until halfway home, when Naruto turned the radio on. I left my eyes still glued to the road, when I felt a warm hand tangle itself with my hair. I heard a click, but refused to look away from the road at risk of being distracted. I heard the leather of my car creak as Naruto pushed himself toward me. I felt his lips on my cheek, which was fine. Again, I was a little unsettled, but it was fine. I could still pay attention to the road at least with a little kiss on the cheek. It was when I felt his tongue trace the shell of my ear was when we had a problem, when his right hand moved from my thigh to my inner thigh. When the fingernails from his left hand began to lightly scratch along my collar bone, which he already knew, due to a previous incident, was a total turn on.

"Naruto!" I finally said, before letting myself succumb to the pleasure his hands, and mouth, could surely deliver as I lost control of the car. "This is all very, _very,_ nice, but I have to make sure I don't run a motor vehicle off the side of the road. And I don't know about you, but I've waited far to long to let the moment be ruined by a little metal going through my chest."

"So you don't want me to touch you...like this..." He began to slide his fingers under my belt,

"No, no, no, no, no. I do. Trust me, oh my goodness yes, I want you to touch me like that, and any other way you please, but not while I'm driving down the damn road." He laughed and began to undo his own belt, and pants button. "W-Well, what are you doing now?" I asked, my eyes bouncing from the road to his pants, and what could possibly be lying beyond.

"Well, if you can't help me, right now, and I can't help you, right now, I'll just help myself." His hand slipped down into his waist line and I watched his hand rise and fall. Again, and again. He sighed and shuddered. His hips slowly bucked forward as he groaned.

"N-Naruto...?" He looked over at me and moaned. I had never seen him act like such a slut! This is something perhaps my brother would pull, not with me of course, but I'd heard stories like this from his friends. Even Sai might do something like this, but Naruto always seemed more conservative! Well, I wasn't sure what was making him do this, but I damn sure wanted to find out. "Naruto, if you wait...five...minutes..." He smiled, looking like he'd accomplished something more then jacking off, momentarily, in the passenger seat of my car. He let go, and pulled his hand out of his pants. He couldn't button them back up. He put his hand in front of my face, and I saw one finger glimmering. He leaned in close,

"See that?" He asked, letting his hot breath run all over my shoulder. I nodded, not knowing what to say, really. "That's just the pre-cum. And I just wanted to let you know, the rest of it...is going in you."

This year, I'd be far from lonely these Holidays.

* * *

**Want a second SLUTTY chapter? xD REVEIW!**

**Hope my fanbase didn't die! T-T**


	2. How Interesting

**Compulsive Noties**

:3

**OMG!! I love you guys so much!!! I thought for sure my fanbase had...you know died...but you guys didn't! I was so afraid I'd get flames, or something, but you guys have been nothing but nice! I'm so happy to be back! So while I was writing the second half of this chapter, I looked around me and realized that there were framed pictures of bible quoates all around me. I think I'm going to hell. D: Anyhoo, I worked hard on this, and though it's not that long I hope you still enojy it. AND I'D LIKE TO SAY: Unless your critism is constructive, I don't even want to hear it. Anyways I named the first chapter on my flash drive as 'Peace be with you.' and the second chapter as 'BEAN SOUP.' Haha, just to hide them, hah. Just thought you might wanna know.**

**Thanks for coming back :D**

**WARNING: If your not prepared to see some hot Narusasu sexing, please return to the big backwards arrown in the upper left hand corner. Thanks. Also, this is like...the 3rd lemon I've ever written ever...so like...please excuse it if it's not all that hot. Hopefully the next chapter'll be longer.**

* * *

Now, Naruto was always a character that could be compared to nobody. Bright and vibrant, he alone was a sight to be seen. Always seemed cheery, and could get you to understand anything, through any manner possible. He could even get to you understand yourself, which alone was extraordinary. So to say I was confused by his choice of...how should I say, seductive body language, isn't saying much, but then again, yes it is. I've noticed he usually makes all of his motives clear at some point or another, but today he was not playing by his usual rules.

So much so, he had avoided his normal rules that after CLEARLY beginning to masturbate in the passenger seat of my car, he calmly buttoned up his pants walked into my house (had I not locked the door?), and into _my _bedroom only to lock the door. How do I know of these events in this accordance? Because I followed him, like a lost puppy up the stairs, and down the hall, only to get the door slammed in my face. As if he had been offended! If anyone was offended here, it was me.

I mean, to think I had let myself become so...vulnerable! He had completely taken advantage of that vulnerability! Perhaps I should do as the women do when suffering from broken hearts, and indulge in some chocolate ice cream.

But just as I thought this nightmare of an evening couldn't get any worst, the sounds of Naruto moaning and groaning, to my horror, began to leak from the bedroom door. My want to burst through the door and catch him in the act, conflicted with my need to stay right here and do absolutely nothing.

Just as it sounded like he was about to climax, I heard sudden silence and found myself unable to move from the spot I seemed to be rooted to. I literally was scared so badly by the thought of what he might be subject to do that I could not move an inch. Just as the door flung open, I felt my face get hot, and tried to regain my composure. Or at least make it look like I had a good excuse for being outside the door.

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you."

"I-"

"Cut the bullshit, Sasuke." He'd made no means of putting anything away, if you know what _I_ mean. It was all just sitting out there, peaking, peaking being completely the improper word, from the unzipped, unbuttoned, hole in the upper part of his pants. I could not believe He was standing there right in front of me, cock out, attempting to carry out a conversation! Even if that conversation had anything do with this mess of a situation. "If your ready to do this, lets do it." Never had I heard such words spoken so rawly. This was just awful, but at the same time, oh so very enticing.

"W-" This time I was cut off by his lips. Warm, inviting, pressed against mine. I felt his hands around me, and forgot everything, for a second, I couldn't even remember my own name. I'd waited so long to touch these lips again, at the time with hope of more intensity, that I'd almost forgotten what it'd been like to be this close. The only other time was at a Christmas party, a decade ago. Only that time I was bigger, I was in control. This time I was nearly powerless to his wandering hands, welcoming them anywhere they might go. More curious this time then last.

Somewhere between my shirt coming off, and his pants ending up on the lamp shade, I had made my way inside the room, both of us as bare as the day we were born. How this occurred I've yet to figure out. From the middle of the room, he'd managed to guide me to the bed, and as I felt the sheets graze my thighs, I let myself fall into the familiar bedding, him closely following my actions. Not letting our kiss end there, he picked up where he left off. Which was fortunate considering the magic of being attached to his lips. Tongue battling with mine, agreeing to disagree, submitting, momentarily, gaining power, failing to follow through with power, and submitting a second time. It'd been far to long. His lips moved from mine, across my jaw, slow and careful, like he was laying down tiles, not kisses. Kisses turn into nips, bites, and sucks as his moved down my neck and chest. Stopping midway to nip and suck more. I sighed and shuttered, loving the feeling of his skin against mine.

When he reached my waist, taking his time on his way down, I felt his lips slip down to the base. After gasping from shock, and near ecstasy, I tried to speak, words dissipating into the air before even being formed.

"H-How?" I asked, almost praying he wouldn't answer. But with the sound of a pop, and a smile he quickly whispered something about 'turning off his gag reflex'. Of course I heard near nothing of this statement, because as he talked his hands continued the job his mouth couldn't fulfill while speaking. Disorientated as I was, it was a miracle I had even attempted to pay any mind to what the hell he had to say. Or that I had even comprehended words were coming out of his mouth at all!

My back arched, as his mouth took the place of his hands, and I moaned softly. My knees locked, as I felt a wet probe enter my behind. At first it felt uncomfortable, but I was far to distracted by the wonders of his mouth to even care what his hands were doing. A second finger joined shortly after, and I felt myself getting closer and closer to climaxing. His hand picked up a faster rhythm as a third finger finished off the stretching. All three fingers splitting ways every time they entered.

"Oh, I can taste you now." I managed to pick up for the spit second his mouth wasn't full. I groaned, fully engulfed in this sea of pleasure and feeling sweat start to cover my forehead. My hands gripped the sheets, as if they'd give me some kind of support. My back arched so far off the bed, Naruto was having trouble keeping the fingers in rhythm. I cried out, feeling my whole body tense up and pulsate. My toes curled up, and my breathing became irregular, like I'd been out for a run. I felt his mouth come off, and he crawled over me, kissing me again. This time I tasted myself, and though it had just been expelled from my body, I welcomed it back in. "I'm gonna need you to flip over." He whispered into my ear. I turned over as quickly as I could, but even the simple act of using a single muscle was a hassle at this point. Luckily, Naruto was more then happy to help.

"The drawer. The side table drawer." Naruto knew exactly what I was talking about, and entered again with the three fingers, only this time more smoothly.

"Now, I know your relaxed on your stomach, but at some point your going to want to get on your knees. I suggest you do it now, before I enter you. Trust me." I was so tired, already. I didn't want to have to be on my knees for another long while becoming more, and more exhausted. But he was right, there was no way I could lay on my stomach the entire time. "I've got an idea. Here, get up, and you can sit on my lap." I slid off the bed, just as his pulled his fingers out. I waited as he lubed up, and as he pulled me down on to his lap slowly, I bit my lip.

"God. Your so big! It just..." I began, having gotten all the way down to his base.

"-Hurts...I know. But I don't think this is going to work, either." He helped me up, and we just kinda stood there for a second, before he burst out "God! I'm just so horny for you. Just lay down, on your back, and we can do this. I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" I laid down, feeling so much better not having to really move a muscle.

He slid in a second time, and this time it wasn't as bad, but still very painful. "Are you okay?" He asked looking up at me, I nodded. He started out very slow, and soft, though every movement he made went from hurting, to stinging and he looked down. "Dammit. Your bleeding."

"It's okay! It's okay, just go..."

"No, I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke, I want you to-" I grabbed Naruto's face,

"Naruto, I want you to. Please..." I insisted, feeling him move again.

"Your just so-ugh-tight." Grunting, I realize how hott he looked worried, sweating, grunting, pushing.

"Naruto...?"

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I love you." He looked at me and smiled. Moving close enough for another kiss.

"I love you, too." He began to move faster, little by little. When he wrapped his fingers around my member again the pain began to mix with the pleasure. Once they synced, both front and back, I couldn't tell what was hurting and what was feeling so damn good. Over and over again he thrust, and he moaned. I groaned.

"Harder!" I cried, not really knowing if it would hurt more, and just feel better, but he knew what he was doing. I let myself get lost in the pleasure, and gripped the sheets a second time, as he picked up my hips and bounced to his knees. Holding up everything, I got a great view. He threw back his head, and as sweat flung from his forehead, he yelled.

"**Fuck**!" He nearly screamed, pounding into my hips as hard as, I assumed, he could. I felt myself slide up the headboard.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, _Naruto_! Right **there**!" I cried out, feeling myself going over the edge. He hit my prostate over and over and over again before my body tensed up again, and my toes curled as I felt white, hot seed spill from Naruto's fingers and all over my lower abdomen. With one final thrust, I felt him blow too, deep inside me.

"Ohh." He sighed, pulling out slowly, from my already soar bottom. Collapsing on top of me, I could feel his stomach rise and fall. And I knew he could feel mine. "I love you, Sasuke, I really do. I waited to long to make you mine." I smiled running my fingers through his hair, and trying to calm down.

"I love you, too, Naruto. And you did. You really did."


	3. Pimp Stick O Pain

**Compulsive Notes**

**Okay I know I only use 'notes' instead of 'noties' when something bad is going to happen, but nothing bad is going to happen, I'm just still really disappointed in myself for trying to post that shit chapter last year. So I did some soul searching, let my life get back together, and spent all week working on this thing. So I hope I redeem myself with this guy. I went searching through my funny quoats for some bits of this story. Hope you like this one. haha  
**

* * *

Somewhere between the first moments of blurred post-climax thinking, and finally waking up I'd lost track of time. Something I'd like to note did not happy often. It had gone from seven-o-clock in the evening, to four-o-clock in the afternoon of the next day. I didn't even realize I had the capability of sleeping that long, let alone going without eating or using the restroom. With this said, at the moment I actually awoke from my strangely long, slumber, I made the toilet a first priority. It could easily be placed second on a list of things I enjoyed exiting my body as of right now. But then again, that wasn't exactly a list full of things I enjoyed to begin with.

When I returned to the bed to rouse Naruto as well, he was in coma like state. I touched his shoulder, gently asking him to wake up. He carefully curled to his side before completely turning over to his back. I placed my hands on either side of his head, and my knees on either side of his torso. This was nice. I liked being up here. I leaned in to kiss him and saw his expression softly change to one I could not exactly pinpoint. Centimeters away from his face I heard him take a very small deep breath. It was like he could, even in sleep, sense me.

But just as I was about to kiss him, instead of his eyes pealing open in a graceful fashion that would make my heart race, he sneezed. Snot and throat residue covered my face.

"Thank you. Naruto." I said, feeling myself suddenly lifted and flipped on _my _back. All four of my limbs were pinned. And though Naruto's actions were swift and graceful, he had yet to be awoken. He had faster reflex then a cat, and he wasn't half way awake. His upper lids, open as they were, still hung just above his lower lids. His strength while asleep was as strong as the sleep itself. I tried to move but found this futile. I figured it was easier to wiggle from under him then to wake him.

But that train of thought didn't last long, seeing as the only way it would have worked was if I had actually wiggled off the bed, taking him with me. This I was not okay with. I thought for a moment or two before I saw the door to my bedroom swing open.

"Get off my_ sister,_ you pervert." Itachi nearly shouted, in a controlled volume, rather upset sounding. He took a step forward and hit Naruto over the head with a cane. Naruto fell off of me, and on to the ground before Itachi's feet.

Now let me describe this room to you, so you can get the full joy of this image. First of all, it's a fairly large room. It's a square room and the door is in the upper left hand corner. And I have a king sized bed (Just cause I'm small, doesn't mean I don't like to sprawl out while sleeping.) that sits right next to the door. Which should paint a picture of what just happened.

I pulled what was the remaining of the sheets up to cover my bear body. After realizing I was _not_ like the many women I'd seen in movies, who had to cover their bare chests, I let it drop to my waist, but this was only half the damage.

"So the one year I actually come to visit, you in here with another man. How...typically disgusting of you."

"Then why the fuck are you here." I heard Naruto mutter, rather loudly, while taking his time to rise to his feet. Itachi slapped the tip of the cane on the floor in Naruto's way. "Move. Your. Cane." And just as a fight was about to insure I stepped forward, still attempting to keep myself covered.

"Please. It's nearly Christmas. Now, Itachi, you need to back the fuck up. I mean, you don't even need a cane, why do you have one?"

"It's not a_ cane_, it's a pimp stick. And I use it to keep my hoes in check." He popped me in the side of the knee, and I crumpled my face in pain. The leg gave out and I landed on Naruto for support.

"He is not one of your hoes!" Naruto raged, attempting to lash out, but I held him back.

"Christmas!" I shouted, gripping his arm a little tighter, but mostly because I felt myself loosing balance again. "Now, Itachi if you don't mind, me and Naruto need to put something on. So if you could just step out the door momentarily, I would really appreciate it." He turned and exited his shoes tapping the ground with every step he took.

"It's not like I've see anything exciting anyway. Not much to see." He scoffed closing the door.

"Why that little-"

"Naruto. Why do you buy into his asshole bullshit. That's who he _is_. He lives to piss people off and feeds off their rage. The more irate you become, the more he provokes you!" Naruto cursed under his breath, and gritted his teeth.

I slipped into some boxers, as difficult as it was with my still aching knee, and made Naruto promise to remain upstairs, before following my brother down. When I arrived at my kitchen table he'd already made himself a cup of tea.

"Well...?" I asked, pulling up a chair. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What made you think I came here to talk to you?" He mused over his tea cup.

"Shit, Itachi, you don't just show up. Even if it is the holidays. That's not you. You don't even favor me as far as I know."

"Your right. I don't. And your also right about me just showing up without reason. I don't plan to extend my stay, so I'll make this as brief and painless as possible. You've been disinherited." My lip and eye twitched in unison.

"You've already got all the money. When Mom and Dad die, the money is yours. So why should it matter whether or not I'm disinherited. Even if I don't understand..."

"-They believe you gay, and don't like that to much." He lit up a cigarette and took a casual puff. I scoffed at the comment.

"So even though I wasn't getting any money to begin with, I'm not even in line because they think I'm gay."

"Your are gay."

"That doesn't change anything!"

"It's been quite obvious for years, they're just now discussing it."

"I pretty much came out eight years ago!" Itachi shushed me, and what looked like a slight smile touched the corners of his mouth.

"Like I said, they're just now discussing it. So...I was told to come here and let you know your house, your money, your happy little life in the suburbs. It's over. Your life as you know it, is over. And because I'm not ready to move into the mansion just yet, seeing as they're still inhabiting it, I'm moving in here some time next month. So pack you shit and go."

"Oh. My. God. You're serious aren't you?" I laughed uncomfortably, realizing the severity of the situation. This could possibly be a big problem. "You're throwing me out because of..." I covered my now silent mouth. This wasn't at all about the money, or wanting my house, he was getting revenge.

What could once be construed as a smile, was once again a frown.

"Oh shut the hell up. It has nothing to do with that." I heard the floorboards creek from the top step, and both our eyes snapped to the sound of the area. "You should have gotten off your lazy ass and gotten a job. You couldn't possibly think Mom and Dad would support you forever." Foolishly I had.

"Well, get out. As long as I live here, it's my house." Usually I wouldn't let him see my loose my cool as much as I just had, but Naruto was lurking around and he needed to hear no more of this from a third party.

He stood up gracefully and strolled by stopping only for a moment.

"Sasu-chan, your going to know what it's like to suffer. This I promise." He got me again in the knee and I felt it give out. My face slammed hard against the floor.

"**YOUDON'TEVENNEEDAFUCKINGCANE!**" I shouted. Now I too was irate.

"It's not a cane, it's a pimp stick. And with a little extra cash, I believe it was money well spent." I heard the front door slam shut and felt my leg go numb.

Naruto raced down the steps and pulled me into his arms.

"_I have so many questions." _He whispered holding me tighter. This _would _have been a beautiful moment if it hadn't been for the fact that he was putting, what felt like ten elephants worth of pressure on my leg.

"Holy hell, Naruto, I love you, but put me down if you care at all about my personal comfort!" He understood and loosened his grip, carrying me into the next room and laying me on the couch.

"Okay first of all, what the hell was all of that?" He asked, sitting in the chair across from me. I sighed and looked away.

"My mom and dad are really old fashion, _very_ old fashion. Itachi played the role of the rebel, going into middle school, and all through high school. He cleaned up his act toward the beginning of college. I on the other hand was perfect all through middle school, and in high school I was the best of the best. But I wasn't exactly first born as it was, so when Itachi was all in line, he was put first for the money...again. But that was only when-" I paused, looking over at Naruto who looked bored to tears. I rolled my eyes. "I won. I was the most desirable Uchiha. He looses. He's pissed."

"I still don't get it."

"When we were both in our general teen years we made a bet on who would be the most desirable, I obviously won seeing as your number..." I began counting in my head, and the longer the pause grew, the thicker the air became. "...Well, it's been a lot. Never the less, he was always a sore loser, and if he can't have the good looks of the family, he might as well have the money."

"This is so...ridiculous. It was like he came here just to start drama."

"Yeah..."

"Like, really ridiculous. Like, I want to stop talking about him ridiculous." Naruto looked disgusted.

"He does stuff like this. Always has."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my thumbs in my knees. Naruto's face reddened slightly. He looked over at the other side of the room .

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know yet. I don't have many options, but...I guess I'll look for a job, move to America." Naruto scratched his head, and took a deep breath.

"You...ould...in with..." He said, barely audible.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the** silence**."

Refusing to look me in the eye, he gave it a second whirl. "You could bunk with me for a little while..."

"Bunk?" I said, holding back a chuckle.

"Bunk."

"I don't think there'd be any bunking. Maybe some interesting endeavors. But bunking is for teenagers who can afford their own homes. Bunking is for those who are childish. I am not childish."

"Oh, Sasuke. Don't be silly, childish is something you'll never be. But foolish...now that's another story."

"Oh shut your fucking mouth." I snapped, not really wanting to face reality yet. He moved from the seat to the couch, lifting my feet onto his lap.

"Let's not make this difficult, you need a place to stay, I _have_ a place to stay, I need you, you want me. Yadda, yadda, yadda. At least we can start a relationship somewhere."

"So you like my ass, huh?" I asked, as casually as possible.

"Well, yes, yes I do." He turned to look at me, smiling very silly.

"It's just an ass. Do you even know what comes out of that thing? Nothing good. That's what." We both began to laugh. He lifted his hand to my face, and kissed me softly.

"It could be like this all the time. I mean...please tell me we can make something work." I pondered the thought of always being like this. In between our small unnecessary, but soon to become usual, fights, our raging fits of passionate, hot sex, and our quiet dinners full of unsaid, but understood, conversations, it would be great...for a little while. "I know what your thinking. You can picture our entire relationship, from beginning to end, you can see all the little things, and the big things. The stuff I wouldn't consider unless it was happening. And I know you think I'm stupid, and I know I'm the dobe, and your the teme. But...everything happens for a reason. And...I think-" I interrupted his mindless babble with a kiss. "...Is that a no...?"

"Yes, it's a no, and I became gay because I love the taste of cum."

* * *

**Lol, you whore. :P Anyhoo, like I said, I hope this is good. And I know I always have dramatic moments in my story, but this is just used for moving the story to it's next stage. I actually have a really funny idea and needed to get Sasu out without lighting all his shit on fire. lolol :D **


	4. Whore Child

**Compulsive Noties**

**Now, when you read this it's going to be like 'Wow. What a filler!' But I swear it's not, it's just building the momentum for the next chapter. Plus, it's totally hilarious. I didn't realize how witty I actually was until recently. I saw some pretty funny stuff. Now, I'm not going to lie to you, certain events and stories have been taken from my real life, or friend's lives. And even some of the quoats are things I have truly said. When I finish the story, I'd be more then happy to give you my twitter link so you have access to my uncensored humor at all times. But I don't want to ruin the story for you xP **

**So other then that, enjoy!...ish. :D  
**

* * *

He moved slow from the arm chair. On to one foot, to the next. He placed one arm on the cushion next to me, and his hand on my face. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it suddenly before turning and walking away. He stumbled in to the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans slipping into the living space. I relaxed slightly in my chair and considered the position I'd put myself in. Starting from step one.

First, I let my best friend come over unannounced, and promptly seduce me. If that didn't sound stupid, I don't know what does.

I ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my temples softly and sighing. I imagined myself flushed and begging for a harder fuck. I was as bad as a convincing hooker. I urged my mind to let go of that image before it carried on to the other half of the act. I didn't want to trouble myself with these thoughts. At least not right now while I was trying to put things in order.

Years of effortless happiness seemed to lead up to my ultimate doom, I'd never worked for anything in life, it'd all been handed to me, and now I was about to lose it all because I decided not to look for a job after college. Even if I had been preoccupied with Itachi. The whole situation sounded worst in thought then theory. It wouldn't be that difficult to find a job, not with an education, right?

"Why don't you have a job, Sasuke?" Naruto called from the kitchen, as if he'd over heard my privet thoughts. "I mean, I thought you were fully independent, not fully co-dependent."

"Something happened between me and my brother around this time...it stopped me from getting a job after college. I don't think I've ever cleaned up my act since then." Laughter filled the whole house in a matter of seconds. Like I'd told the worlds funniest joke in the world. "I don't see what's so humorous." Naruto rounded the corner and tossed a pot across the room.

"Sasuke-"

"-You just tossed my pot! Do you see that dent in the floor? That was not there b-" He walked over and kissed me.

"Your life is such a fucking mess, it's ridiculous. That's why I'm here." I wasn't yet sure if I was comfortable putting my life in the 'capable' hands of Naruto. But at this point, I had exhausted my other options. "Everything happens for a reason, Sasuke, everything. You'll see."

.-.

Night had fallen, and I found myself in Naruto's arms again. I was like a fly drawn to the light.

"Did I tell you I had a sister for a short time?" Naruto started, slipping his hand between my arm and torso.

"What does that even mean? 'A short time.' "

"I lived with a family after my parents died. They were a nice family. Didn't quite understand my strange habits though. My sister walked into my room one day and found me butt ass naked, singing, while clinging to my blanket." He laughed softly, obviously thinking back to the fond memory. "It wasn't the first time she'd caught me doing something questionable. Her room was right next to mine and she'd heard every detail of my first male encounter. Unfortunately, I don't believe she uses the word 'dig' anymore."

"Wow! How old were you?" I asked, repositioning myself slightly.

"Eight...maybe nine." He paused, his smile fading into a more serious expression. "She understood though, never tried to change me." The smile returned.

"...Why were you singing naked anyway?"

"You know at this point I don't even recall. I was always pretty in touch with who I was. I didn't once think 'Wow, that girl looks so good, I'd like to do things to her I can't quite comprehend, yet!' But, I do recall feeling that way for a boy." I looked at him begin to smile, less sweet like, and more evil like, but feeling victim to curiosity, I decided it was probably best I know.

"Alright go ahead."

"Though all through my elementary years I experimented with this boy from my class," This was something I was unaware of, and caught me off guard seeing as at that time I did, in fact, know little 'innocent' Naru-chan. Back then his bright blue eyes were always so inviting. I wasn't sure if it was time, or life that had made his eyes seem slightly lackluster now-a-days. "It wasn't until sixth grade, when we had football try outs that I realized something separated me from the other boys. First of all I found myself wanting to spend more time behind, and/or, in front of the other boys. Then in seventh grade my friend invited me over and snuck into his big brother's porn collection. The thought of him getting off the the stupid girl's dog like whines enticed me. But watching porn with a buddy just sounds kinda gay in itself. You know: 'Yeah! Lets pop boners together!' Which to me would lead to 'Hey, _pal_, let me take care of that for you!'" We both began to laugh. "To be honest, I had more partners as a pre-teen then as an adult."

"Do you realize your making yourself sound like such a slutty child."

"They exist. Obviously. Just imagine what you were like going to puberty." Those days were the worst. "Now times that by eighty five. And wallah, you have me. If I had a nickle for every time I rubbed a solid one out, in a few weeks I'd have more money then three Bill Gates. There were times when I thought I'd need glasses." His eyes trailed over to the window.

"Holy shit. I mean I was pretty horny back then, but once every couple days was enough for me." I sighed.

"For about a year, everything made me horny. Dirty jokes, shirtless men, hot dogs, cucumbers, bananas, exposed ankles, pants I hadn't worn enough and we're still 'new tight-ish'. It got to a point where I would go to the bathroom during class, just to take the edge off. Then I realize how terribly unhealthy it was, and like someone addicted to cigarettes, I eventually cut back. But that period of time still haunts me. When I'm horny, one way or another, I am going to be taken care of. I barely ever let a hard one go to waste."

"I used to read porn in with my mother in the room." He looked down at me with a chuckle, making small circles with his index finger.

"Listen to you, rebel! And I though _I _had no shame!" I turned away, feeling my face heat up. I pulled from his grip.

"Well...goodnight." He looked confused as I put on my slippers and headed to the door.

"Wait!" I stopped, completely expecting this. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?"

"Because there's a person in it."

"You slept in your bed with me_ last night_!"

"Naruto, sometimes I need time to think. And I can barely process a thought when your in another room. How the hell am I suppose to think with your whole body pressed against mine. And don't get me started about what I'm going to do when your morning wood rubs against my backside. Now, as much as I'd enjoy round two, I need to figure out what I'm going to do when Itachi decides to straight out rip this place from under my feet." I said, getting ready to turn around again.

"But that's not fair..." He whined.

"What?" I sighed, watching him flip back the covers.

"I kinda...got turned on during our conversation." I scoffed.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." Now he was the one sighing. "Naruto I will do you this favor:"

"Hmm?" He perked up.

"See your hand right there?" He nodded. "Meet your new boyfriend." I said, taking the opportunity to exit swiftly. I was thinking of everything that would make me want to stay out of that room, but all my thoughts brought me back to him, moaning my name and begging for me to return. Me leaving that room was about as affective as me staying. There for, I needed to be in the room. But damned if I was going to let him catch me lurking around my own bedroom door awaiting his appearance to compel me to enter. Just as he had before.

"But Sasuke!" I heard him yell from inside the bedroom. "It's Christmas time!" Who could argue with that logic. I turned and sauntered, taking as much time as possible back up the stairs. When I finally got to the bedroom door, he had already begun taking care of himself. The sight was memorizing, my eyes were locked and I felt myself wanting to join him more and more, yet I made no sounds. He was so concentrated he didn't notice me for about five minutes.

His head happened to roll in my direction, and his objective changed. Moving like his body parts were filled with lead, I watched him rip my pants down, scratching me, and yank them off my ankles. Now I was in his arms, his once animalistic movements were now soft and warm. But when I felt him prop me against a wall and take no time preparing me, I realized that it was his wordless way of saying sorry for what was about to happen.

His hands gripped my hips hard and thrust into me all at once. I cried out in pain and he froze.

"Oh, oh my god. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I bit my lip in hopes that it would contain my sure to come girl-like scream, but to no avail. He began to kiss me softly, also probably a way to apologize. "I just kind of lost control...a little. I just saw you...see me, and I had to have you right then." I smiled, relaxing. My head rolled softly against his, and he began kissing my neck.

"I'm okay, it was kind of sexy the way you moved all the attention from yourself straight to me." I felt his kisses turn to nips and sighed softly as I rolled my head away to give him full access to my neck.

One more night of indulging in a little Naruto couldn't hurt...could it...?

* * *

**Told you! Totally seems like a filler right? So...is not! You'll see my dear droplets of chocolate milk, you'll see. REVIEW :DDDD**


End file.
